


Never let you go

by Leya



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kurze PWP ohne jeglichen Sinn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let you go

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist uralt. Ursprüngliche Veröffentlichung: 31.12.2003.

Der Mond beschien eine nicht ungewohnte Szene, als er langsam das Dach des Museums in sein helles Licht tauchte.

Dark lag auf dem Rücken, einen entschlossenen Satoshi über sich, der nicht gewillt war, ihn gehen zu lassen.

"Gefangen!"

Der Dieb grinste überheblich. "Glaubst du?!" Mit einer heftigen Bewegung rollte er sich herum und diesmal war er es, der den anderen unter sich festhielt.

"Wer hat jetzt wen gefangen?!"

Satoshi antwortete nicht. Er versuchte vergeblich, den Griff des Diebes zu lösen. Dark beugte sich vor, seine Lippen streiften Satoshis Wange.

"Willst du nicht antworten?!"

"Lass mich los, Dark!" Der junge Generalbeauftragte wand sich unbehaglich hin und her. "Du bist schwer!"

"Ts, ts, wie unfreundlich!" Dark grinste anzüglich und begann, seine Hüften gegen den weichen Körper unter sich zu pressen.

Satoshis Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als er die Erektion des Diebes spürte. "Dark...?!"

Dark starrte ihn sekundenlang an, dann senkte er seinen Mund auf Satoshis nachgiebige Lippen, hungrig und verlangend forderte seine Zunge Einlass. Atemlos holte er Luft, nur um gleich wieder von den süßen Lippen zu kosten, die leicht geschwollen und einladend feucht waren.

"Willst du immer noch nichts sagen?!" Dark traute seiner eigenen Stimme kaum, so sehr musste er gegen das brennende Verlangen in seinem Inneren ankämpfen, welches ihn dazu verleitete, sich hier und jetzt ohne Rücksicht auf Satoshi zu stürzen.

"Warum tust du das, Dark?!" Satoshi bemühte sich, seine Stimme gleichmütig klingen zu lassen, doch die kaum verhohlene Begierde, die auch ihn allmählich ergriffen hatte, offenbarte Dark genug.

"Das wollte ich schon, als ich dich das erste Mal sah!" Der Dieb küsste ihn wieder, diesmal wanderte sein Mund über Satoshis Hals zum Kragen seines Hemdes. Geschickte Finger öffneten die einzelnen Knöpfe, während seine Lippen die nackte Haut darunter liebkosten. "Du bist einfach perfekt!"

"Spiel nicht mit mir!" Satoshi drückte gegen Darks Schultern, doch der Dieb ließ sich nicht beirren.

"Schönen Dingen kann ich einfach nicht widerstehen!"

"Wen nennst du hier ein...!" Satoshi konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen. Errötend schnappte er nach Luft, als Darks Finger sich in seine Hose schoben und diese über seine Hüften nach unten zogen. Als er schließlich gänzlich Darks bewunderten Blicken ausgesetzt war, färbten seine Wangen sich glühend rot.

Dark erforschte mit seinen Händen jeden Millimeter von Satoshis Haut, die sich unter seinen empfindsamen Fingern wie Seide anfühlte. "Du bist wunderschön!" Wieder und wieder fanden ihre Lippen zueinander, bis beide vor Verlangen brannten.

"Bitte Dark! Spiel nicht mit mir! Laß es uns an dieser Stelle beenden, wenn du es nicht...!"

"Shh!" Der Dieb brachte ihn sanft zum schweigen. "Ich spiele nicht mit dir, Satoshi! Du bist alles, was ich jemals wollte!"

Der Junge starrte in Darks violette Augen und in ihren Tiefen las er die Wahrheit. "Du liebst mich wirklich!" stellte er verblüfft fest.

"Das habe ich dir doch gesagt!" Dark legte seine Hand auf Satoshis Hüfte, wo seine Finger beruhigend streichelten. "Ich habe noch nie jemanden so sehr geliebt wie dich!"

Satoshi legte ihm beide Hände um den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter. "Schlaf mit mir, Dark!"

"Bist du sicher?" Dark konnte kaum glauben, was er gehört hatte.

"Natürlich bin ich sicher!" Satoshi zog den Dieb wieder zu sich herunter und diesmal war er es, der den anderen langsam auszukleiden begann. Seine Hände schoben sich unter das Hemd des Diebes und erkundeten die weiche Haut auf Darks Rücken, während der Dieb rasch seine Kleidung abwarf.

Dark schob ein Knie zwischen Satoshis Beine und der Junge kam der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung willig nach, lieferte sich dem Dieb gänzlich aus.

"Wir haben nichts...ich will dir nicht weh tun!" flüsterte Dark leise. Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Satoshi unwillig den Kopf.

"Mach dir keine Gedanken! Ich will dich!" Der Junge nahm Darks Hand und führte sie zwischen seine Beine, während sein Mund sich auf den Hals des Diebes preßte. "Bitte Dark!"

"Ich werde dich verletzen!" wandte Dark ein, doch sein Widerstand schmolz immer mehr dahin, als Satoshi seine Hüften an seinem Körper rieb.

"Das könntest du nie! Ich vertraue dir!" Blaue Augen suchten violette, ertranken ineinander vor ungestillter Leidenschaft und Dark warf alle Bedenken über Bord.

Haut, brennend vor Verlangen, Körper preßten sich aufeinander, Lippen suchten, kosteten voneinander und wollten immer noch mehr. Hände streichelten, berührten, suchend und fordernd zugleich. Ein letzter fragender Blick, dann schlang Satoshi als Antwort seine Beine um Darks Hüften und der Dieb drang langsam in ihn ein.

Unwillkürlich entfuhr Satoshi ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen und seine Finger krallten sich in Darks Schultern, hinterließen blutige Kratzer auf dessen Haut. Dark hielt erschrocken inne und wollte sich zurückzuziehen, doch Satoshi verstärkte den Druck seiner Beine und zog den Dieb noch näher an sich heran.

"Mach weiter! Ich will es so!" flüsterte Satoshi atemlos, bevor Dark behutsam seinen Rhythmus aufnahm. Vorsichtig zunächst, dann immer schneller stieß er in Satoshi, der allmählich von einer Woge der Lust überschwemmt wurde und Dark entgegen kam.

Schließlich erreichte der Dieb mit einem leisen Aufschrei den Höhepunkt, Satoshi folgte nur wenige Sekunden später. Ermattet brach Dark auf Satoshi zusammen, dann löste er sich behutsam und nahm den Jungen liebevoll in die Arme.

"Ich liebe dich, Sato-chan! Ich werde dich nie wieder hergeben!"

Satoshi lachte leise. "Ich liebe dich auch, Dark!" Er erwiderte Darks Umarmung, dann glitten seine Hände tiefer. Als seine Finger das Glied des Diebes umfaßten, riß Dark erschrocken die Augen auf.

"Schon wieder?!", war alles, was er noch herausbrachte, ehe der andere ihn wieder auf sich zog.

 

ENDE


End file.
